Estos yanquis
by TulipanAzul
Summary: México le hace una visita a su vecino USA, cosa que al parecer no le pareció ¿Que deberá hacer México? ¿Correr? ¿Dejar que haga lo que desea?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia así que disfruten! :D**

**Tiene Historia mexicana explicita, como la mención de la llegada de los Franceses o los Españoles, como cuando USA nos quito a Texas Q-Q O cuando comenzaron con lo de la malla esa fodonga que nos separa... **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.MÉXICO PV-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

USAxMÉXICO

Realmente jamás comprendí al gringo, pos' siempre estaba empeñado en dejar esa malla que nos separaba, ¿Qué chingados ganaba con eso? Ni idea, pero al parecer se sentía con ese derecho…

A mi jamás me gusto eso de la separación entre países por ello no hacía mucho caso a esa malla tonta…

- México… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo el yanqui mientras me atrapaba llegando a sus territorios

- Yo? Emm… Bueno… ¿Yo?- repetí nervioso mirando con una sonrisa fingida esperando que no fuera mi fin

- No creó que exista otro país llamado México…

- Y Nuevo México?

- . . . ESE NO ES UN PAÍS! – Grito algo enojado mientras sacaba un rifle

Trague secamente esperando a que no me fusilara….

- Bueno, bueno… Pero existe ¿A que no? – Reí nervioso haciéndome para atrás topándome con esa estúpida malla

- Mmm… Bueno, ya que quieres tanto estar en mi territorio bienvenido seas – Sonrio.

Realmente no le creí ni medía palabra, sus ojos mostraban malicia y a mi no me caía el veinte de que fuera cierto que estaba feliz de recibirme, pero, ¿Cómo ignorar una propuesta así?

- Nombre! Compadre! Usted es muy bueno- Dije caminando por Estados Unidos con alegría- Mire que dejarme entrar a su changarro ya es mucho- Me acomode el sombrero en forma de agradecimiento pero el solo sonreía mientras caminaba a mi lado…

Algo no iba bien.

- México-san, acompáñame por favor… - Dijo mientras se desviaba a un casorio ¡Grandisimo! Era blanco y parecía haber sido construido hace años

- Ok, no hay ningún pedo en que entre así? – Dije mirando a todos con traje de esos negros y yo con mi traje típico- Digo, digo, no es que no este feliz de ver que por fin somos amigos- Palmeé su espalda- pero es un poco finolis ¿No crees?

- No te preocupes, tu vienes conmigo no con ellos, después arreglamos lo de tu… ropa- Pausa, ¿Era idea mía o sus ojos mostraban mas cosas de las que puedo digerir?

- mmm bien- Dije dudando comenzando a sentir como empezaba a sudar frio

- Perfecto, entra- Dijo abriéndome una puerta de una oficina grande

Entre mirando todos los detalles viendo a una águila en el suelo, era diferente a la mia, pero seguía siendo una agila…

-Y… para que veníamos… - Dije mirando como USA se acercaba haciéndome retroceder, no entendía por que de repente tanto pinche dramatismo pero me hacía estremecer su sonrisa de lado mientras yo chocaba con su escritorio.

- Bueno, México-san… ¿No te sentías fuera de lugar con esta ropa? – Dijo riendo pasando su mano por mi traje…

¿¡Como chingaos me safo de ahí!?

- Eh? A-ahh~ n-no… d-digo, n-no es necesario amigo…. E-estoy bien…. vestido…. – Mencione tomando las manos del gringo que empezaba a desfajar mi camisa

- No te preocupes- rió- no es necesario esta timidez- menciono soltándose de mi agarre pegando mis manos a su escritorio- Y bueno, ¿Por qué venias?- Dijo mientras desaparecía toda distancia entre nosotros

- Oh~ pos' bueno… emmm… es algo complicado, ya vez como son esas cosas d- ¡AH!- corte de repente sintiendo como pegaba su rodilla entre mis piernas en un incomodo lugar, me percate del sonido tan raro que hice y solo pude mirar a otro lado avergonzado

ESTE GRINGO CON SUS MAMADAS! Me ponía más nervioso que la declaración de impuestos.

- Entonces… ¿No me diras?- Mencionó susurrante en mi oído

- B-b-b-b-b-bueno… algo así como no decirte no, lo que pa-mmmg – No podía hablar claro, empezaba a masajear mi miembro con su rodilla mientras pasaba su maldita lengua por el contorno de mi oído ¿En verdad espera que conteste así?

- Lo que pasa? – rio besando mi mejilla mirándome desafiante

- . . . – Silencio, tenia miedo de que al decir algo solo me hiciera callar de una nueva manera

Cosa que no pareció agradarle a USA puesto que bajo su sonrisa comenzando a pasar su mano por debajo de mi camisa haciéndome estremecer delineando mi abdomen con sus dedos mientras me miraba de una manera que nunca había visto en él.

Pasaron unos segundo mientras el pasaba su mano, yo no decía nada solamente permanecía viendo fijamente al gringo sonrojado ante la vergüenza que pasaba. ¡MÉXCO NO ES PUÑAL! O al menos eso intentaba repetirme mientras que temblaba cada vez que pasaba sus dedos por mis pezones a lo cual USA solo sonreía cuando veía como reaccionaba.

- Se siente bien? – Pregunto moviendo mas su mano pellizcando un poco – me dirás por que venias?- Volvió con esa maldita pregunta

No le iba a decir la verdad, la verdad de que tuve miedo en la noche pensando que España iba a volver o Francia, así que solo vine cobardemente a verlo a él. No, definitivamente no.

Mis pensamientos se volvieron nubados cuando paso su otra mano para mi pantalón desabrochándolo y bajándolo por completo acariciándolo.

- mmmmg! – Temblé esperando no sacar ningún ruido que no debía de salir, mientras esperaba que esto acabara.

Continuo sobando mi miembro por encima de mi ropa interior mientras movía de igual manera su mano por mi pecho. Todo parecía nublarse mas en mi cabeza al sentir como repartía besos y lamidas por mi cuello, bajaba cada vez mas hasta que se vio limitado por mi camisa la cual quito rápidamente subiéndome a su escritorio quedando sentado frente a el jadeante y sobreforzandome a no abrir de mas mi boca.

- No te contengas- Dijo con una voz cortada, exitada, realmente no sabía que decir, continuo lamiendo ahora mi pecho mientras baja por completo toda mi ropa dejándome desnudo frente a el. El escritorio era frio causando escalofríos pasar por mi espalda ante sus cálidos roses y lamidas por todo mi cuerpo.

Ya no podía más.

Empecé a gemir débilmente mientras masturbaba él mi miembro, mientras atrapaba mis pezones con sus labios, yo solo sentía como de momentos pegaba sus lentes fríos a mi pecho, en un momento me vi en la extraña necesidad de quitárselos, de ver sus ojos directamente y ver si lo que él sentía era igual de apasionado que lo mío.

Entonces lo hice, se los quite, lentamente intentando no caer de espaldas debido a la falta de apoyo…

- . . . – Detuvo sus labios mirándome sorprendido y sereno, fue una mirada correspondida por mi parte mientras sentía como su mano poco a poco empujaba mi abdomen haciéndome recostar en su escritorio, y sonrió, no una sonrisa maliciosa o una sonrisa que tiene algo oculto, no, fue una sonrisa sincera mientras pasaba sus manos por mis costados hasta posarlas en mis caderas y se acerco a mi comenzando un beso algo lento y sutil.

No sabía como reaccionar a eso, no sabía si debía empujarlo con mis pies (ya que mis manos habían sido atrapadadas por las suyas entrelazando nuestros dedos), o debía morderle la lengua para poder correr, cosa que no seria difícil sintiendo como esta se movía comodamente en mi boca. Pero una cosa era segura, no haría nada de ello ya que, sin esperarlo, me empezaba a sentir muy bien con ello. El estaba entre mis piernas acariciando con sus dedos las palmas de mis manos mientras me besaba con mas pasión y yo correspondía el beso entrelazando mis piernas por su cintura sintiendo un bulto golpearme.

¡Chingao! ¡Ya no podía hacer nada! ¡Esta chingadera era demasiado para mi! No podía detenerlo…. No quería…

-México- corto el beso susurrándome, cosa que realmente no me pareció muy bien soltando un ligero quejido… - he- Río- lo siento, pero no puedo mas- dijo soltando mis manos y pasándolas para quitarse su vestimenta de arriba, dejando ver su cuerpo marcado.

Realmente siempre me tuvo un cuerpo bien torneado ahora que lo pienso, no es de menos siendo alguien que estuvo en la milicia desde sus comienzos, aunque yo no me quedaba tras pero eso yo sabia que era mas por mi jodido trabajo que por la guerra…

- ¿Puedo?- pregunto mirándome mientras palmeaba mi trasero…

¿¡QUE!? ¿¡P-pue-puede que!?

Lo mire atónito, apenas ahora comprendo a donde va el asunto y realmente no creo que sea muy agradable… Me moví hacia atrás alejándolo un poco de mi mirando su descomunal erección rogando salir de esos bóxers.

- Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no… - Repetí mirándolo- Es imposible- dije nervioso, sintiendo como el suspiraba resignado, como si ya esperara esa respuesta

- México- susurro haciéndome sentir bastante mas nervioso de lo que estaba

- E-es…. Imposible… - Dije mirando como el bajaba la vista y pasaba sus manos por mis piernas

- No si me dejaras- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cadera con sus manos.

De nuevo

Cedía ante él mientras dejaba acércame un poco mas a él, recostándome de nuevo en el escritorio.

- gracias- susurro sonriente mientras levantaba mis piernas a sus rodillas, yo solo trataba de no pensar en nada, no era difícil, por que si lo hacía sabía que terminaría pateándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

Temblé al sentir algo que no esperaba sentir, un liquido frio pasaba entre mis piernas, algo que realmente no conocía pero me hacía temblar.

- Tranquilo- susurro acariciando mi rostro por ultima vez.

- Haa~! – Jadee sintiendo como su aliento chocaba peligrosamente en mi miembro haciéndome estremecer mientras comenzaba a lamerlo de lleno.

Si digo la verdad, no sentí aquel dedo que se introdujo en mi hasta el momento en que comenzó a moverlo haciéndome temblar y jadear un poco, aunque mas me preocupaba por el hecho de que estaba a punto de venirme si el seguía así…

- N-no mas… -Dije con las fuerzas me quedaban mientras el metía un segundo dedo golpeando algo, no se que, pero hizo que me viniera en el acto.

- lo encontré- jadeó tragando lo que quedaba de mi en su boca y continuaba presionando ese lugar haciéndome gemir.

Lo demás continuo entre que metía otro dedo y los movía en mi interior masturbándome con su otra mano, haciéndome gemir y sentir como estaba apunto de venirme.

Al final levanto mas mis piernas y las separo presionando con su miembro.

- Listo?- Pregunto ¿Cómo chingados espera que conteste en esta puta situación?

Sin hacer caso a lo que iba a decir metió su miembro comenzando un vaivén lento y profundo haciéndome estremecer.

No se cuanto pinche tiempo paso para que me comenzara a machacar mi interior con embestidas mas rápidas y fuertes moviéndome un poco en el escritorio sintiéndome a punto del colapso mientras gemía mas fuerte, ya ni pensaba en la maldita vergüenza, solo sabía que no podía evitar gemir ante este yanqui…

En un momento sentí como se detuvo en mi interior viniéndose por completo, llenándome haciendo que me viniera inevitablemente con él mientras arqueaba mi espalda llenándome poco a poco un profundo cansancio hasta sentir como él salía de mi interior solo para acercarse y besarme.

Fue repentino que de repente me cargara hasta su sillón, cosa que solo me hizo avergonzarme pero no tenía ni fuerzas para quejarme o levantarme, así que solo deje que me recostara en el sillón quedándome profundamente dormido…

Estos yanquis…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sin PV.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Sin Pv -

Era solo una visita absurda de México lo que ocasiono este final, o al menos eso pensaba el mexicano, pero la verdad era otra.

Aunque no lo admitiera el también estaba apunto de buscarlo, el estadunidense iba a buscarlo, solamente para hablar con el, pero lo encontró saltando como siempre la malla poniendo excusas tontas, cosa que sirvió de pretexto para poder tener esa oportunidad.

- Señor, quisiera hablar con usted- dijo una persona acercándose a USA mientras el salía de su oficina

- Ahora… no puedo, lo lamento, tengo a un invitado dentro y realmente no puedo dejarlo así como así- Mencionó dando una sonrisa de "lo siento" mientras se terminaba de arreglar el atuendo, realmente no quería despertar al mexicano, primera vez que lo tiene y dejarlo seria prácticamente un desperdicio

¿Desde cuando su amor por el? Claro, si se le puede llamar así.

No lo sabe con seguridad, solo sabe que desde el principio lo sintió, desde que estaba siendo sometido por España, el deseaba salvarlo, pero, ¿Cómo podría un país apunto de empezar salvar a otro igual? Obviamente el lo sabía por eso siguió mejorando, ganando territorio (cosa que fue un poco contraproducente), con eso se vio en la necesidad de quitarle territorio a México, cosa que aunque no quería, debía si quería ser mas fuerte. Y así fue como nació el gran país que hoy es, pero su deseo cambio, ya no era solo el proteger, era el someter, el poseer, el de ver a México debajo de el (Literalmente), entonces puso una malla "Así estará seguro de mi… y yo de él" dijo. Cosa que solo enojo a México saltando la malla cada que se le pegara la gana.

"Debe de haber despertado ya"- Pensó mientras llevaba algo de comida a su oficina solo para percatarse al entrar de que el mexicano seguía dormido

- No te cansas de dormir? – Dijo mientras arreglaba el cabello del otro que ni se movió, seguía profundamente dormido aun desnudo- Cuando despiertes supongo que me mataras- Rió viendo marcas en el cuerpo del mexicano, marcas con su nombre escrito en ellas, tenia mordidas en su cuello y abdomen, además de tener los pezones algo hinchados

- mmmh~ - se quejo México moviéndose un poco del sillón

USA sabía que no podía dejarlo dormir por mucho, pronto tendría que volver abrir las puertas de su oficina y no deseaba que nadie viera a México ahí… peor no quería despertarlo… Así que se quito su chamarra y lo cobijo con ella, en ese momento solamente se sentó enfrente de donde estaba dormido y se quedo contemplándolo por completo, sonreía al pensar que en ese estado lo había dejado, estaba contento de ver que por una vez lo había poseído.

- Por fin fuiste mío México- Rio susurrante – aunque fue por un momento

- No deberías decir eso sabes- dijo el mexicano mirándolo sin moverse, cosa que sorprendió bastante al estadunidense- deberías dejar de hablar mientras los demás duermen- comento bostezando

- Yo pensé que tu…

- Dormía? Lo hacía pero desde la llegada de Francia tengo un sueño ligero…. – Dijo de manera burlona mientras se sentaba abrazando un poco la chamarra del gringo- Gracias- dijo cobijándose con la chamarra

- Ah! S-si quieres puedo pedir m-

- No, ya me tengo que ir, deje el gabacho solo y pos' María me regañara probablemente…

"María" Pensó con amargura USA, era la hermana de México, el jamás hablaba de ella pero ella tenia un temperamento muy grande y aunque no habla ingles, sabe demasiados idiomas indígenas y ademas español. USA tenía cierto rencor hacía ella, puesto que ella era la primera en dispararle cuando quería visitar a México, a ella no le agradaba él.

- Claro… ella….

- Si…

- . . . – Silencio tras silenció- No quieres comer antes? Tu ropa necesita ser lavada…

- Claro- rió- pero podemos comer en otro lugar, realmente tu oficina no es como un gran lugar pa' mi… - Dijo mientras lo miraba sonriente

- Quieres…. Ir a mi casa? – Menciono…

- . . . –Sorpresa, no se esperaba eso- Esta bien, pero quiero que sea como en esos países Europeos fufurufos- Menciono sacando una risita a Estados unidos al oír una palabra que no comprendía

- Como es eso?

- En la cama….

¿Qué…? ¿Escuchaba bien? No lo sabía pero esa sonrisa del parte de México le dijo que si había escuchado bien

- Perfecto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-AUTORA.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**T-T Estoy shorando de la felicidad asopdjaspdjaspd No sé, amo estapareja, aunque no exista, pero la amo CHINGAO!**

**Tiene Historia mexicana explicita, como la mención de la llegada de los Franceses o los Españoles, como cuando USA nos quito a Texas Q-Q O cuando comenzaron con lo de la malla esa fodonga que nos separa... ******

**GRACIAS A TODOS! espero que le entiendan! QwQ **


End file.
